Little Reid's Valentine's Day!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Happy Belated Valentine's Day my Imperial Storm Army! Rated K! Gasp! Summary Inside.


**A/N: Hello my Imperial Storm Army! I'm sorry about all the late updates. I promise new chapters are on the way! I've been with school and getting new stories ready for posting! So please have a little more patience my Dark Jedi and you'll be rewarded! Anywho, I meant to have this up last night but since I had a late class and was exhausted, I came and laid down and was out in no time. So here it is today! And Happy be lated Valentines Day! **

**Summary: It's Valentines Day! But Adult Reid never celebrated it. He saw no point. But little Reid however is going to have a Valentines Day he won't soon forget!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own! So to all grammar nazis, kindly go bug someone else.**

**Happy Valentines Day Little One!**

Spencer sighed. Today was a bit depressing. Why? It was once again Valentines Day. As an adult he never bothered to celebrate it. He saw no point to it. He didn't have a sweetheart of his own. Although on Valentines Day Garcia and the other girls would give him fun little kid Valentines and sweets to munch on. In return he got them pink and red roses.

But now he was a three year old. He didn't know what to do! He usual got the girls roses and the guys some candy. But now he was small and while he had money, his daddy didn't like him spending it so his money always goes to his account.

'I have to be rich by now the way daddy makes me save my money.' He thought.

He paced the floor of his bedroom wondering what he could do for his family on Valentines Day. He and Garcia already decorated the masion. He sighed. He noticed on his little desk he used as an arts and crafts table there were red and pink construction paper of different shades and his markers and crayons! There was also the glitter he and Garcia used for some of the homemade decorations!

Decision made he scurried over to the small table and got to work on his Valentines!

Hotch and Rossi sat in their office across the hall doing paperwork. Hotch shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time. He really wanted to check on his son but didn't want to disturb him if he was still asleep. He shifted again and sighed.

Rossi rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed with the young man shifting every 5 minutes. He sat his paperwork down and stared at the young father for a few moments. When he shifted again he cleared his throat to get the mans attention.

Hotch looked up at the sound and looked at Rossi. He blushed a little when he read his eyes.

"Aaron if you want to check on Spencer go and check on him. I'll bet he's awake now and waiting for you." Rossi said.

Hotch looked at his watch and Rossi was right. Spencer was usually up by two. Hotch looked at Rossi again and nearly flinched at the look he was giving him.

"Alright I'm going. You coming?" Hotch asked heading across the hall.

"Of course." Rossi said.

The two headed over to the toddlers room and knocked softly. There was no reply. They slowly opened the door and it wasn't a surprise their youngest was up, but what did surprise them was that he was covered in glitter, marker, and paper!

Spencer turned around when he heard the sound of adult feet walking in.

"Hi." He squeaked.

"Good afternoon Nipote." Rossi greeted grinning at the red and pink toddler.

"Son what are doing?" Hotch asked.

"Mating Valentines." He whispered.

"I see. It looks someone made himself into one." Hotch chuckled peeling a heart off his son cheek.

Spencer looked at himself and giggled. He guessed he was a Valentine!

"So anything we can do?" Rossi asked.

Spencer's eyes lit up. He nodded and the father and grandfather sat down and made Valentines.

Later that evening

Spencer had a ton of candy and lots of Valentines from his co workers and family. Even the NCIS and X Files family sent them some stuff, and Spencer sent them their Valentines. They loved them. But now it was time for Spencer to hand out his Valentines for his main family.

Spencer started with the girls. He gave Garcia one that was the shape of a computer. Like he gave McGee. It had hearts and Batman stickers all over. He dubbed Garcia's lair the Bat Cave. Hence the Batman stickers. Garcia hugged her Junior G man and kissed his cheek. He gave her a hug back.

JJ's was heart shaped and had mini hearts all over it with stickers off different candy hearts. JJ thought it was sweet. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He gave her a slopy kiss on the cheek back.

Emily's was candy bar shaped and had different candy shapes all over and candy scented stickers. Emily sniffed the different stickers and laughed. Spencer smiled at his big sister. He knew she had a sweet tooth like him. Emily gave a tight hug and the two promised after supper they would share their candy.

Rossi's was shaped like a bottle and hearts and smiley faces all over. Rossi laughed. Figures his grandson would give him a Valentine that looks like his favorite drink. He gave his grandson a nice tight hug and kissed his forehead. Spencer pecked his cheek and patted his shoulder.

Morgan's was dog shaped and had hearts and dogs stickers all over. Spencer told him it was because he was 'dawg'. The big brother laughed. He tickled the baby and then wrapped in a loving embrace. Spencer pecked his cheek as well.

Hotch's was shaped like America and had The Avengers, Captain America stickers, and hearts on it. Spencer said it was because he daddy was Captain America and he was a super hero in his eyes. Hotch wrapped his son in a tight loving embrace. He kissed his forehead and Spencer melted into his hug. He kissed his daddy's cheek and tightly returned the hug.

The family laughed and shared their Valentines. Emily and Spencer as they promised shared their candy and watched Happy Valentine's Day Charlie Brown. When they went to bed later that evening, the family was happy and smiling. It was the best Valentine's Day ever.

**I don't know about you guys, but that was so cute! **

**See ya later guys!**


End file.
